Lemonly Blonde
by gladysnotw
Summary: Silly Honey Lemon is sure that her boyfriend, Tadashi, is going to propose to her. But, he has even bigger news: He's breaking up with her and moving away for a robotics program. Honey defies all odds and gets accepted into the school to get Tadashi back, but robotics is nothing like Honey imagined. Can Honey prove that her blonde hair doesn't define who she is?


Honey Lemon dashed into her dorm, waking up her roommate.

"Honey? You okay?" the strawberry blonde asked.

Honey Lemon squealed, loudly. "He's asked me out to dinner tonight! Just the two of us, Anna!"

Anna sat up in bed, revealing her horrible bedhead. "No _way_!"

Honey nodded. "He's taking us where my daddy proposed to my mom!"

Anna's eyes widened. "You don't think he..."

The two girls squealed and Anna jumped from the bed. "Tadashi's going to propose! Oh, Honey, that's great news! We've gotta tell the other girls!"

They ran out of their dorms and knocked on the doors of their friends. All the girls came out, giggling and squealing when they heard the news.

"Congratulations, Honey!"

"Thanks, Rapunzel. Oh, _what_ should I wear?" Honey Lemon asked, nervously.

Anna put her hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Oh, we'll help you with that."

The rest of the day was spent in the mall and expensive dress shops. Honey finally found the perfect one. A bright yellow gown that ended right below her knees. Anna handed her a pearl necklace as the finishing touch.

"Oh, he'll be here to pick me up any minute!" Honey squealed.

"Just relax and pretend like you don't know." Anna advised, brushing Honey's hair.

Tires stopping made them jump to Honey's window. Tadashi, the man himself, honked his horn and Honey gasped.

"It's time!" she squealed.

Rapunzel stood up straight and puffed up her chest. "Be strong, Honey."

"I know, I know. Come on, I gotta get going. Bye, girls!" Honey said, giving them each a hug.

"Oh, have fun!" Anna said, waving goodbye.

Honey rushed out of the building, her heals clicking on the marble floor. She jumped into Tadashi's car and they drove off for dinner. They sat across from each other and the restaurant was gorgeous.

A chandelier hung above them and candles were lit everywhere. Honey couldn't stop smiling. She reached into her purse and applied some lipstick on her lips. Tadashi adjusted his jacket and side-smiled at her.

"Well, Honey, we're here and I have some big news. I think this will be good for the both of us."

Honey bit her lip, excitedly. "Oh, I think it _will_ be too."

Tadashi chuckled. "I got accepted into the school I wanted. I also got accepted into the robotics program.

Honey gasped. "Oh, Tadashi, that's _great_!"

"Thanks, Hon."

The waitress came and filled up their glasses of water. When she left, Tadashi continued.

"That's why I think this next bit of news is necessary." Tadashi said.

Honey's eyes slowly widened with excitement. Tadashi placed his hand on hers and cleared his throat.

"Honey, I'm-"

"Oh, _yes_! _Yes_ , I do!"

"Breaking up with you."

Honey's smile didn't lower. "...Huh?"

Tadashi sighed a bit. "I think it's better this way, I'll be away at school and I need to focus. This is a big change for the both of us."

Honey's smile began to fade. "But...but, we're getting _married_ , Tadashi!"

Tadashi shook his head. "I can't marry you, Honey. I have to think about school right now. You'll be here and I'll be far away. Things won't be the same."

"B-But, I can wait for you, Tadashi! Really!"

"Honey, I'm really sorry. I've made up my-"

Honey let out a large sob and people int he restaurant stared at her. Tadashi chuckled nervously. "She's fine. Honey, get a hold of yourself, please. I'm sorry."

She shook her head and blew her nose with her napkin. "Oh. My. _God_."

Tadashi ran a hand through his hair. "Let's just go, okay? I'll drive you home."

Honey stood up from the table and pushed out her lower lip. "Don't _bother_."

She marched out of the restaurant and walked through the dark and cold streets. Tadashi honked his horn at her and called out for her.

"Honey, come on. Get in the car."

"No, I'm fine. Go away."

"Honey."

"No!"

He sighed and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "You'll mess up your new shoes."

She froze and thought about it, still crying a bit. Without another word, she climbed into the car, sniffing. Tadashi drove her to her dorm and left. She walked into her room and jumped onto her bed, crying again. Anna heard her and lowered her eyes.

"Did he forget the ring?"

* * *

Anna and Rapunzel knocked on Honey's door several times for the next few weeks. Honey would spend her days eating junk food and watching soap operas. She wiped her tears and continued stuffing her face with junk.

"Honey, come on. Open up and let it out." Anna pleaded.

"Go away!" Honey sobbed.

Rapunzel brushed some of her brown hair from her eyes and sighed. "She just won't come out.; We've got to do something to cheer her up."

Anna suddenly got an idea. "Of _course_! Hey, Honey, Rapunzel and I are going to do our nails. Wanna come?"

Honey's eyes widened and she jumped out of bed. Slowly, she opened her door.

"Alright, but really fast."

Rapunzel smirked and looked at Anna. "I'll drive!"

The girls drove off to get their finger nails done and Honey cried the entire time. Anna sighed and patted her on the back.

"It's okay, Honey Lemon. There's lots of fish in the sea."

Honey sniffed. "What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

Rapunzel reached into her purse when she felt her phone vibrate. She had just received a text from Elsa. She opened the text and a smile spread across her lips.

"Honey, I think I've just solved your problem."

Anna blinked. "What? What happened?"

Rapunzel showed her the text and Anna gasped. "Elsa, you genius! Honey, you're going to the San Fransokyo school of Robotics!"

Honey blinked. "Huh?"

"Just think, Honey! If you study robotics, Tadashi will see how much you _really_ care about him. He can't _not_ love you if you go into his field of study! Plus, you'll be closer together!" Rapunzel giggled.

Honey started to digest what was said and gasped. She stopped her manicure and hurried out of the salon with her friends behind her.

"We have work to do! I'm going to San Fransokyo!" she declared.

* * *

Honey approached her parents with the news and they were in shock. Her father put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look of concern.

"But, princess, are you _sure?_ I thought you had a different career choice. Robotics sounds a bit...difficult for you."

Honey shook her head. "Daddy, haven't you and Mom always told me to reach for the stars? To do what I wanted? Well, now I'm doing it!"

With a few more minutes, she managed to convince them of her choice and she headed to a transfer office to assist her.

"Well, Miss Honey Lemon, your grades certainly are incredible. However, your studies and major of choice is far different than the one you're going for now." the clerk said, raising her eyebrow.

Honey nodded. "Yes, I know."

"Dear, what was your original major?"

"Oh, I wanted to major in fashion."

Honey Lemon smiled proudly and the clerk gave a small chuckle. "Well, you certainly have the grades. However..."

Honey Lemon blinked. "What?"

"Your grades were amazing, but will they remain that way when you go into robotics? Fashion and robotics are completely different majors, dear."

Honey nodded confidently. "Oh, I am positively aware of that. And, I have no problem with it. I know I can make it into robotic school in San Fransokyo."

"It's a tough program. If you like 'easy', then the school isn't for you."

Honey nodded. "I can do it."

The woman side-smiled and began typing on her computer. Honey Lemon looked out the window of the office and saw Anna, Rapunzel, and Elsa outside. They waved at her and smiled brightly. She waved back and giggled.

 _Tadashi...San Fransokyo...Honey Lemon is coming to town._

~x~

 **A/N: So, I watched 'Legally Blonde' with Reese Witherspoon...I think, and I loved it. I hope you guys like this fanfic as it is kind of based on it. Things will be a bit different, so it's not exactly like the movie. Don't worry, the character of Big Hero 6 will be in this! Hope you enjoyed this and more to come...**


End file.
